Her Story
by iLunarix
Summary: A young she-cat lives the life of any other clan cat, until she has to make life changing decisions...
1. It Begins

"Moonkit?" a soft voice murmured, Moonkit shifted as she realized it was her father "Darkshine!" she meowed gratefully half choked in grief. His familiar scent drifted toward her. She touched noses with him, Moonkit turned her head for a moment as if she was looking for what to say to her father. Then noticed her sister was dozing peacefully among her brother and sister, Moonkit turned her head back to Darkshine "I have to t-" he started, but his scent disappeared. Moonkit stood quivering _**W-What?**_ at the same time of his disappearance a painful shriek filled her ears and She had begun to panic. She got to her paws and whirled around, She stepped out of the nursery. She saw a muscular- broad faced grey cat with dull green eyes standing over a warrior, she thought it was Willowtail. _**No!**_ Moonkit thought desperately, Willowtail was close to her, it was almost as if she was her sister the way she stood up for Moonkit. Willowtail's terrified eyes made her heart break, she ran bravely to her and helplessly scratched at the huge cat. Moonkit noticed that there were horrible scars on the strong cat's shoulder, reminding his enemy of his past battles. With one blow the grey tom swooped her off her paws and sent her skirting with blood smacked against a tree. She seemed to have Forgotten it was a dream until she heard, "Moonkit..." Suddenly she awoke, startled as ever. "What happened?" She shook her head trying to fix her blurry eyes. She realized it was Riverflower. "Is everything alright?" she asked, she could see the burning concern in her eyes. Moonkit raised her head trying to fight back the heavy grief but instead waves of it came pouring off. She buried her nose into her mother's fur, a sweet familiar scent crowded her as she did and breathed it in. Riverflower sighed sadly as if she knew what Moonkit was thinking, and rested her head between her ears. Heavy thoughts were burning in her heart but then suddenly she decided to fight them. Shesighed heavily and lifted her head up she finally answered "Nothing... Should I be an apprentice today?..." She meowed, changing the subject. "Yes, in fact." Riverflower meowed and her sad tone turned excited as if it were her was the one going to be an apprentice. "Dreamkit too," Moonkit meowed she felt as if her heavy thoughts had been blown away and nothing else could drag her down. She felt her paws tingle with excitement as she meowed "I'll get Dreamkit!"Moonkit nudged Dreamkit, she opened her eyes wearily "Our ceremonies are today!" Moonkit reminded her happily. Moonkit padded to the entrance of the nursery and paused "Wanna see if Pinestar arranged our mentors yet?" she offered. "Sure," Dreamkit meowed sleepily, she licked her chest fur and tried her best to shake off how tired she was. She got up and padded over to join Moonkit and they both padded out to Pinestar's den. Moonkit bowed her head respectfully before she talked,"Excuse me, Pinestar." Moonkit meowed cofidently, sitting at the entrance of the den just a fox tail from the moss Pinstar was on. Pinestar raised her head with wiseful eyes gleaming at them in greeting. Dreamkit sat next to Moonkit patiently, "Are our Mentor's arranged yet?" she meowed tilting her head to one side slightly. Pinestar go to her paws "Yes, Moonkit your Mentor will be Willowtail, since you both seem so close. And Dreamkit," she fixed her wistful and slightly hesitant gaze on her. "Will be Darktail." Dreamkit shuffled her paws with an uncertain look on her face. Moonkit felt a stab of sympathy for her sister, the dark and expierienced warrior is unpredictable at times. For example his past apprentice Lightfrost didn't catch enough prey because the rain was too heavy, so he fed him Death Berries though he survived. She felt rather surprised that he would have another apprentice after that story spread. Even when Pinestar spoke his name she could sense the slight weariness and the regret in her voice. Dreamkit hesitantly nodded and meowed "Thank you." without waiting for a reply they emerged from her den and padded to the Fresh Kill Pile, Dreamkit picked up a fat squirrel to share with her sister, they both padded to a sheltered spot near the edge of the camp,"I wonder why she trusts Darktail with any apprentice!" she spat after she dropped the mouse at their paws. "Yeah, he almost killed Lightfrost..." Moonkit meowed veering off as Darktail walked past to the undergrowth out of the camp. He shot them both a sharp glance through angry narrowed eyes. he must've heard us... she gulped then turned her head to Dreamkit who made a nervous look at her but angry emotions were hiding behind her nervous ones, when Moonkit noticed she pressed her muzzle against her shoulder "You'll be fine... I promise" she meowed in attempt to comfort her but it was clearly not working, she grew furious and annoyed, "Easy for you to say, your mentor is your best friend!" Dreamkit hissed, then a distressed expression slammed against her face. Moonkit felt surprised at broken by the burst of hostility "...Then I don't know what to tell you..." She couldnt stop the defeated and shocked emotions. Moonkit got to her paws, she felt her sister's gaze burning into her as she bent down to pick up a starling and pad over to Willowtail. "Hi!" she meowed, trying to brush off her annoyance Willowtail flickered her tail in greetings as they settled down to eat "Excited to start training?" she meowed after a bite of the starling Moonkit had gotten them. "Of course!" she purred, waving her tail. After a few bites the starling was gone and they shared a few laughs afterwards Moonkit realized it was late in the day and the ceremony must be soon. They both got up to stretch their legs "The ceremony must be soon!" Willowtail commented. they sat for a few moments Moonkit noticed Willowtail's eyes flickered to Pinestar's den just when she came out. Pinestar leaped rock to rock to the Highledge she peered around the clearing for a moment then called out the familiar assembly call. cats began to flood the area below the Highledge to listen to what she needed to say, Dreamkit caught up with Moonkit as she scrambled up the broad rock "H-hey.. I'm sorry for what I said... I just was having a rough time.." She stammered to her sister. Moonkit nodded and meowed "...It's okay" and gave her ear a quick lick. Quickly they parted, Moonkit was on the right side of Pinestar and Dreamkit was on the left the cats waited for their mentors. Darktail came up first and padded dully next to Dreamkit. Dreamkit looked uncertainly at Moonkit for a moment when he narrowed his eyes down at the assembling cats. Willowtail came trailing with a gleam of pride, excitement , and affection in her eyes, then she sat down with her tail wraped neatly around her paws. Pinestar waved her tail for silence and immediantly the cats were silenced. "We have two brand new Apprentices," she meowed loudly so all cats could hear,she looked right to left a the siblings. "Moonkit, do you think you're ready to become an apprentice? And forever obey the warrior code as long as you stand?" "I Will," Moonkit meowed confidently and loudly. "Then until you recieve your warrior name by the powers of StarClan, your apprentice name is Moonpaw!" Moonpaw's paws almost gave way when Pinestar rested her head on her's from the overwhelming excitement. She lifted her head, then turned to Willowtail. "Willowtail," all the cheering of 'Moonpaw!' died down. "Do you vow to protect, guide, and teach this apprentice as best as you can?" "I do," she meowed shakily but loud enough for the cats to hear her " You are the teacher- the Mentor of this apprentice for as long as it takes!" she howled. The cats below cheered 'Willowtail!'. The two cats padded down the rocky slope just outside the huge group of cats in the clearing. "I can't believe I'm a Mentor!" she meowed. "And I can't believe I'm an Apprentice!" Moonpaw teased.


	2. Secrets

"Well, see you at training tomorrow!" Willowtail called over her shoulder as she padded to the edge of the camp. "Yep!" Moonpaw called in reply then flickered her tail. She padded to the Apprentice's den and stepped inside curiously, she saw few of the older Apprentices Mapelpaw, Shadowpaw, and Blossompaw. They were all sleeping silently except for Blossompaw, her yellow eyes gleamed at her in welcome. She waved her tail at Moonpaw as she sniffed a spot she would like to sleep in. Moonpaw turned towards Blossompaw and blinked gratefully and swished her tail curtly. She stepped outside the den and headed towards the nursery, she poked her head in to search for her mother. She stopped at a sleeping queen with 3 newborn kits curled up around each other the queen's tail wrapped neatly around them, she recognized Featherwing the queen, Mudkit, Tigerkit, and Spottedkit. Then she whirled around when she heard a rustle from the opening, it was Riverflower. Her mother padded to her usual spot she slept in next to the sleeping queen, then she noticed Moonpaw "Hello, Moon _ **paw**_ ," She teased "How are you?" "Fine, I just wanted to say good-bye since I wont be here anymore..." She turned her head awkwardly to the mossy bedding where she slept, she felt so protected in this old place. "Good-bye," She meowed "Have fun training!" Riverflower meowed after her when Moonpaw turned around to go back to the Apprentice's den "I will," She called back. She emerged from the entrance. The feeling of being confident about starting her training and being off alone made her paws tingle, she looked forward to her future. Paw steps interrupted her thoughts, Moonpaw shook her head and saw Dreampaw padding with her ears down to the Apprentice's den as if she saw a ghost. Moonpaw rushed after her until she reached where her sister had settled next to an open mossy bedding, Moonpaw assumed she was saving that for her. She sat next to her nervous, quivering sister and licked her ear affectionately "What happend?" She asked "...D-Darktail scolded me for going out of the camp..." her face grew hot with embarrassment and turned her head away slightly, "I thought I could try to hunt.. Though I know I can't and I wasn't supposed to be out of the camp without a warrior but..." her voice trailed, Moonpaw shivered _**Will she end up like Lightfrost? Traumatized because of the strict, dark warrior?**_ "I'll ask Willowtail if we can train together tomorrow... I don't think he would be like how he was to Lightfrost in front of a more trusted and popular warrior," Dreampaw nodded wearily but they both had their heavy thoughts. Dreampaw yawned "I just need to sleep... Goodnight.." "Goodnight," Moonpaw mewed. Moonpaw curled up comfortably in the corner of the entrance, Dreampaw was only a claw length away from her from there. She lifted her muzzle toward the moon and closed her eyes, "...Please let Dreampaw be happy..StarClan.." she murmured desperately. She rested her muzzle on her paws again, thinking of all the possibilities from that evil cat that Pinestar chose her sister's Mentor. Her eyes began to close from her heavy thoughts. Moments later she heard quiet paw steps outside where she slept, and sleek black legs rushed past and she immediately recognized Darktail. Her eyes flashed curiously as she peered over the bracken and ferns. He leaped into the undergrowth without hesitation as if he was in a hurry. Moonpaw gulped, she decided she would follow him. She leaped to her paws and broke into a sprint, his scent trail led along a few trees but then skirted to the right and it bordered the stream. It turned quickly into the free territory that was the meeting place for all the Clans. She looked up and slowed her pace abruptly when she noticed his lean shape in the distance. _**Perhaps he wasn't doing anything bad**_ Moonpaw thought optimistically. She began to approach him but she turned quietly into a well hidden place. Another cat had been bounding over, it was a light grey she-cat with darker grey speckles on the tip of her tail. "Hello, Clearshine," Darktail mewed lightly, Clearshine just waved her tail in greeting. "What do you have to tell me?" she meowed urgently, she looked around wearily, Moonpaw assumed she was caught leaving her camp. "I have another Apprentice, _**Dreampaw**_."Moonpaw gulped, what was happening between these two? "It doesn't look like RiverClan will be needing such a soft kit for a warrior," Darktail seemed more friendly than usual, He went on, "-If you really don't think so... kill it, and I will help drive out your wretched Clan, deal?" Moonpaw felt a shiver go down her spine, she wanted to protect her sister more than ever now. "Deal," He meowed darkly. _**Would he really kill an innocent Apprentice-her sister- just for his Clan to be driven out? Besides, what did RiverClan do to him?**_ Darktail touched noses with the cat and flickered his tail in farewell, Clearshine did the same. He padded back to camp with a satisfied look on his face, Moonpaw followed cautiously behind wondering why he would do such a thing. He stepped in the entrance and turned his head left to right, checking for cats. When he turned to the Warrior's den Moonpaw quickend her pace and quietly settled in, closer besides Dreampaw. _**Would it just scare her if I told her?...**_ Moonpaw wondered helplessly as she stared at her sister's sides peacefully rising and falling. Before she knew it she was sleeping. She awoke when Dreampaw prodded her side "Training!" She meowed, she could tell that excitement ran threw her as she spoke. Then she turned her head for a moment _**Was she thinking about Darktail?**_ She thought bitterly, Moonpaw couldn't get the lean cat off her mind. Moonpaw got up and reminded her self of what she said when he scolded her sister. "I'll ask Willowtail if we can train together," she meowed. Dreampaw nodded as she watched her leave the den to Willowtail, Willowtail was just emerging from the Warrior's den "Can me and Dreampaw train together?..." Then Moonpaw remembered what she witnessed the past night, he wanted to kill the Apprentice so he would be able to drive out the clan, so he would decline Willowtail's offer. Her paws were heavy with helplessness as her Mentor meowed "I'll try,".


	3. The Deadly Truth

Moonpaw watched Willowtail pad towards Darktail who was sitting outside the Warrior's den blankly watching Warriors do their duties, then his eyes flickered to Lightfrost who was talking to Skyfeather. Skyfeather had a pale greyish blue pelt with white paws and markings along her face and tail and beautiful green eyes, Moonpaw assumed Darktail envied Lightfrost because of his relationship with the pretty she-cat. She felt helpless and trapped, like there was nothing to do to help her sister from the terrible fate that might lay ahead of her. Her claws dug in the cold ground when Willowtail reached him "Hi, Darktail care to train together?" Moonpaw could hardly make it out, and she couldn't hear what he said and just saw his eyes burn into Willowtail as she spoke, there was something eerie about him. Willowtail started to walk but stopped for a moment and meowed something else, he shook his head. She padded back to Moonpaw "Sorry, no" she meowed. Her heart shattered into pieces "R-Really?"she mewed "Yeah, why do you are so concerned?" Willowtail asked with her with her head slightly tilted to one side "Well," Moonpaw meowed in a lower voice, she explained what she saw to Willowtail. Willowtail looked shocked "Seriously?" she asked, Moonpaw nodded "I better tell Pinestar an-" "Say that you were the one who followed him, I think she'll believe you then," "Are you sure?..." she meowed, Moonpaw shook her head yes then the light grey she-cat reluctantly turned and bounded away to the Leader's den. Moonpaw turned around and looked for her sister, finally she found her slowly approaching Darktail who's eyes flickered towards her. Moonpaw gasped _**No!**_ Darktail's claws flexed on the ground as he got ready to swiftly kill Dreampaw and his fur bristled as fear scent drifted from her sister, Moonpaw bounded to them until she was in front of Dreampaw. Her fur was bristling " _ **Traitor!"**_ she spat furiously, cats began to crowd them "You made a deal with Clearshine last night!" She couldn't hold back her anger, would he take his chances and kill her in the spotlight? He looked bewildered that she knew this much. "P-Prove it!" He spat. Suddenly Willowtail stepped in between the quarreling cats "Shes right, Darktail Ive seen you," cats looked at each other uneasily "Let her talk for herself, _**Kittypet**_!" He yowled aggressively, although it was true she was a Kittypet once she didn't say for long at her Twoleg's den . She shot Moonpaw a nervous glance, she was lying but she had to stick up for her friend. Dreampaw stepped besides Moonpaw "Why should she have to prove it-you were going to _ **kill**_ me!" Darktail stepped back, he looked defeated but strength still hid in him. Without a word he leaped at Dreampaw with his claws outstretched furiously, this is what Moonpaw hoped would never happen. He toppled over her roughly and slashed at her rapidly, her sister had no time to react. Anger and guilt surged through her, she was the one who started the fight. She kicked and swatted but him and he seemed to dodge everything she threw at him. Willowtail pounced on him, holding him down she ripped at his stomache. While Willowtail tried to defend her and Dreampaw, Moonpaw rushed over to her sister who was laying on the ground with blood ruining her pretty coat "Dreampaw!" She hissed, she didn't answer. Pinestar emerged from the crowd of cats, " _ **Darktail!**_ " She roared, Willowtail let go of Darktail and he scrambled to his paws, his mouth dripped with blood as he hazily took a few paces forward. Pinestar's eyes narrowed pointedly "I was already on my last nerve with you when you decided to feed Lightfrost Death Berries," She spat, in the corner of her eye she caught Lightfrost shudder in the crowd. "I can't trust you with any Apprentice after you tried to kill both of yours, and the evil deed I'm hearing, it must be true!" She went on, eyes flaring "I must banish you from RiverClan, leave!" her fur was bristling, Moonpaw never heard Pinestar like this before. Suddenly Dreampaw gave out a blood gurgling cough, Moonpaw looked down at her, her eyes searched for the expression in her eyes but just found pain. Darktail was about ready to collapse but he forced himself up before giving a final clawing at Dreampaw's hind leg. "Get out of here, dirty traitor!" She half cried in grief and hissed. Darktail stood there for a few moments before stumbling out of the camp. "And never come back!" Willowtail yowled after him fiercely. The medicine cat, Hazelbreeze hurried to Dreampaw, Moonpaw was out of breath but she forced her self to walk. After she walked a few paces towards the Apprentice's den Pinestar called her name, she quickly turned around and padded to her. "I heard it all, you did something brave, Moonpaw" Her steady gaze rested on her, "Well done sticking up for your sister... Although it seems shes badly hurt at the moment..." She added looking anxiously at the Medicine Cat's den. Moonpaw meowed "She'll be fine... I know her, she won't give up..." A pang of sorrow crossed her eyes as she followed Pinestar's gaze into the den. "Well, you'll start training today," The leader made an attempt to relax the young Apprentice. Moonpaw nodded thoughtfully, she turned and padded heavily towards Hazelbreeze's den, she was half expecting bad news. She slowed her pace slightly, thinking of the right words to say to her wounded sister, then she quickened her movements and padded dimly into the cozy den. "Welcome," The Medicine Cat meowed lightly into her hear, Moonpaw noticed Dreampaw was resting silently in the corner of the some-what lit den. Then she quickly turned back to Hazelbreeze "S-Sorry, I'll leave." She stammered quietly, Hazelbreeze shook her head. "Stay, I must ask you something..." She mewed mysteriously, Moonpaw held her gaze intently while straining her ears. "...Have you had any dreams lately?" She murmured reluctantly "Y-Yes" The horrid memory of the dream came flooding back to her, "If you remember, what was it about?" Hazelbreeze meowed, sounding interested. "I remember being in the nursery, my father was there and..." Grief stabbed her heart for a moment, then forced herself to shake it off, _**How did she guess I had a dream?**_ "He disappeared just when a scream filled my ears.. He was going to tell me something," She flickered her tail uncomfortably then paused for a few moments. "Anything else?" Hazelbreeze whispered, "I stepped out of the nursery and saw Willowtail and a huge grey cat with gaping scars on his shoulder... and it looked like a lion without a mane-" Hazelbreeze shifted nervously "He was trying to kill Willowtail," Moonpaw put in hesitantly, "This could mean something." The wise medicine cat warned.


End file.
